Friend Feud
by lightus
Summary: Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl are offput by a sleepover that ends in disaster
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm going to get one thing straight. I do not own Jimmy Neutron or

anything. This will be my first story and I hope it will be a good one.

Jimmy Neutron is young genius that has a giant head and fudge like, whippy dip

hair. He is 12 years old and has a robotic dog, Goddard. He lives in Retroville, Texas

yes, it's in Texas. Everyone thinks he's a show off jerk face. He has two sort of psycho

friends. One is Carl Wheezer, a freckle-face orange haired person with thousands of

medical problems. The other one is Sheen Estavez, a jumpy black haired boy, with a short

attention span and is obsessed with a action figure named Ultra Lord.

The Friend Feud

Chapter One: Preparing for the Sleepover

"Hey, Jimmy do you want to come over to my house to

watch Ultra Lord episode 327 there are so many Ultra lord

episodes, when Ultra Lord acquires a hydro electric photon

cannon?" Sheen asked quizzically. "Sure, Sheen. I will just have to

finish perfecting my cheese ray later," said Jimmy. "How 'bout

you Carl are you up to it?" Sheen questioned. Okay, I have the

time even though the llama channel is having llama art classes,

the hardest thing to capture about a llama is it's soulful eyes,"

declared Carl. "Hey, guys I have a great idea, I will bring over my

Sleep Over 3000. They were talking about this while waiting for

the school bus to bring them to school. When they got their daily

beatings, swirleys, wedgies, and Indian burns from Butch and

Nick. They finished their tests with their home room teacher, Mrs.

Fowl. Carl and Sheen surprisingly did not too bad. They got 76's-

C's. Jimmy got the usual A+. when Jimmy got home, he had the

laborious chore of pushing the Sleep Over 3000 to Sheen's house,

and his portable video game player. Carl how ever was busy

finding which llama and video game to take to Sheen's house. Of course he was going to take his

rubber sleeping bag, in case he had an accident. Sheen had to

order pizza, from the Retro Ville Pizza Place. Two large pizza's

with half cheese, half extra cheese, half pepperoni, and half hot

fudge from Carl's recommendation. They were ready for the

sleep over.

End of Chapter one, I hoped you liked it.

Not much in it though, but hey it's the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I do not own Jimmy Neutron, or anything yet. Second chapter.

Chapter 2: The Sleep Over

Jimmy of course unable to move the Sleep Over 3000, had to have Goddard's help 

moving it. Carl, brought over his favorite llama named Kevin and his video game was 

video game was Llama Palooza. When Jimmy finally got to Sheen's house he had trouble 

getting the Sleep Over 300 in through his front door. It took Carl, Sheen , Jimmy, and Mr. 

Estevez to get it through Sheen's front door. When they finally did get it through Carl was 

lying on the ground taking deep breaths. Jimmy was programming for the Sleep Over 

3000 to make some soft pillows. Sheen was taking a piece of pepperoni and extra cheese 

and began to mush them together. Three pillows came flying out of the flap on the Sleep 

Over 3000 and all three of them bombarded Sheen in the head. "Jimmy!" Sheen said 

angrily" did you tell the stupid machine to hit me in the head with pillows?" " No honestly 

I didn't," said Jimmy. Just then one mushroom pizza came flying out of the flap and nearly 

hit Carl in the neck. "Ah!" Carl shouted," I'm allergic to mushrooms. "Jimmy!" Carl and 

Sheen both shouted in unison. "The Sleep Over 3000 must be malfunctioning," Jimmy said 

in a surprised tone. "Oh no, everything's fine" Sheen said sarcastically. As they were 

shouting a warning came up on the screen of the Sleep Over 3000. Self destruct in T-10 

seconds. The boys were yelling so loud it drowned out the volume of the Sleep Over 

3000. 9. 8. 7. The boy shouted random things like "pizza" and "pillows" and "

bombardment". . Only just then Jimmy noticed the sleep over 3000, but he was 

too late. 2. 1. 0. A giant explosion engulfed the Estevez house. What was left of the 

house was left in ruins and ashes. Mr. and Mrs. Estevez were out of the house for dinner. 

All three boys were laying there, knocked out. All three of them had 3rd degree burns and had almost all their hair burned off. They awoke 3 hours later in the home, with writhing 

pain everywhere. The firemen greeted them with a hearty "hello." "Okay I have found out 

what the problem was," the fireman said" this tritium battery overloaded, don't you know 

you have to change a tritium battery every 3 months?" asked the fireman as he wagged his 

finger at Jimmy. After they talked to the fireman, he rushed them to the hospital. 

End of chapter 2. I'm proud that this chapter is longer than chapter one. I hope you guys 

like the story so far


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hospital

The boys, in pain were arguing like heck from their beds. "Neutron! Why did you 

ever bring that death machine into my house you idiot? Did you ever think of the 

consequences. You didn't even check the battery if it was overloading. Talk about 

Moronic, yelled Sheen. "Well Sheen you blithering idiot, why didn't your hero Ultra Loser 

come and help us? Oh wait, he's just an action figure and a character on a lame T.V. 

show!" Countered Jimmy. "Gasp! Did you just mock Ultra Lord?!" asked sheen angrily. 

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Questioned Jimmy. "Well, Carl who in the 

right mind would have a llama as a favorite animal. And Llama Palooza dumbest game 

ever, even though it saved our lives, it's a waste of time and a waste of disc materials!" 

Sheen said snidely. "Well at least I'm not the one who worships a doll and a T.V. show 

character. And since you are afraid of the dark you sleep with at least 3 Ultra Lords in 

your arms at night," said Carl." And Jimmy, if you weren't a genius we would not be in 

this mess!" Carl shouted angrily. Unfortunately, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were all in the 

same room, room 13, in with them was a old geezer who always talked about the olden 

days and when he was a kid. Just then all the kids parents rushed into the room. Hugh and 

Judy ran to hug Jimmy" Jimmy I'm so glad you're all right," Judy said. Mr. Estevez 

walked over to Sheen and asked," How did this happen, my son?" Sheen explained to his 

dad," That bozo Jimmy's tritium battery inside his Sleep Over 3000 overloaded and our 

house is in ruins and ashes!" Mr. Estevez exploded in anger and said words I can't say in 

This story. Mr. Estevez shouted at Mr. Neutron angrily" You and your darned son are 

never allowed by me or my son or what's left of my house again." Judy said to Jimmy," 

Look on the bright side Jimmy, in another two weeks you will be able to leave this hospital. Jimmy thought his world was melting away before him. No one likes him, he is 

hated by the Estevez, and he lost Carl's friendship. 

End of chapter 3. A relatively short chapter. 


End file.
